oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Slayer
Details Walkthrough The Gypsy will tell you about a story involving a demon named Delrith. He is being summoned again, and you have to kill him. She tells you to talk to Sir Prysin to help. So, go north to Varrock Castle, and on the western side of the castle, Sir Prysin should be walking around. The gypsy will give you an incantation. Write this down, as it is different for each player. In the current version, it is 5 words, which, assuming none are repeated, means 120 possible permutations. Tell Sir Prysin that the Gypsy sent you. Ask for Silverlight, the weapon needed to kill Delrith. He will say he kept it hidden because of it being so powerful and needs three keys to open it. First Key: Go the the room in the northwest corner of the castle and climb the stairs. You will be in a room with guards. Climb the ladder in this room. Captain Rovin will be walking around. Talk to him and tell him that what you're talking about is important. Tell him that a demon is going to invade the city, and that you have to defeat it. He will give over his key. Second Key: Go down to the first floor of the castle. Go into the room located northeast. It looks like a kitchen. Look for stairs or a ladder that leads up. Go up them and then go into the room near you to see a bucket. Grab it. Now go back down, and in the kitchen, look for a sink. Use the bucket with the sink. Next, go out the door in the kitchen that leads outside and look for a drain. Use your bucket of water with the drain. The second key will have fallen down. Quickly head east out of the castle and look for a manhole. On your mini map, it will have a red exclamation mark. If the manhole is closed, open it and climb down. If it is open, just climb down. Now go north west and follow a path until you reach a stream. You should see a key to your left, or a red square on your mini map nearby. Pick it up. If it isn't there, then you were too slow and have to fill your bucket with water again and do it again. Third Key: To be quick, just get 25 bones. Then, head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. When you're inside the tower, climb the stairs to go to the second floor. Talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. If you have them already, give them to him. If not, go get 25 bones by killing the wizards walking about. When he's done his ritual he will give you his key. Now that you have all three keys, go back to Sir Prysin. Give him the three keys and he will give you Silverlight. Make sure you equip it. If you are weak, get some armour and food. Talk to the Gypsy and ask her what the incantation is. Write it down so you won't have to remember it. So now, head south of Varrock, and then east towards the stone circle, surrounded by dark wizards. A "cut scene" of Delrith being summoned by the wizards is shown on first entering the circle for the final part of the quest, and the final part now takes place in a setting containing Delrith and four wizards, with the surroundings darkened, isolated from any other activity in the area. Attack Delrith with Silverlight equipped. When he is weakened, say the incantation that you wrote down. When you've killed Delrith and said the correct incantation, you will have completed the quest. Reward * 3 Quest Points. * The weapon Silverlight. Category:Quests